Gum Girl
Gabriella Gomez/Gum Girl is the main protagonist of The Gumazing Gum Girl!. She is a young girl who loves to chew gum, but her parents and teachers warned her against it, but she accidentally transforms herself into the sticky, stretchy superhero, Gum Girl. Gabby is in Ms. Smoot's class. Appearance Gabby Gomez is a young Latin/American/Hispanic girl who loves to chew gum. She usually wears a pink dress, a pink bow, and black mary-janes. When she is a superhero, her entire body was made up of chewing gum. Personality Gabby is a very polite, but promise-breaking person. She loves to chew bubble gum. Gabby takes chewing gum to a new level. She's never without it. You can find her blowing bubbles while hanging upside down from a tree, while swimming at the pool, and even while getting her hair cut at the barber shop (so gross!). Until finally one day her mother and father tells her a rule "No more gum." Unfortunately, Gabby struggles a bit with self control and ends up breaking the rule which gets her into a very sticky situation. Gabby is able to stop a purse snatcher with her new, sticky superpowers, but she can keep them a secret from her mother, who forbids Gabby from chewing gum. Relationships Family Rico Gomez Rico loves his sister, Gum Girl, because she is a cute superhero. Mrs. Gomez Mrs. Gomez loves her daughter. She bans Gabby from chewing gum, due to the school rule. Dr. Gomez Dr. Gomez loves his daughter, mainly because he did not want Gabby to get cavities. Boyfriends Ravi Rodriguez Gabby and Ravi had always had a mutual crush on one another. Both seemed to be especially introverted when speaking with each other. Friends Ninja-Rina Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina are close friends. Although Ninja-Rina wants her mother to win more trophies, as seen in "Popped Star," in which she messes up with Gum Girl by weaving her into a basket, shaping her into a vase, and even distorts her with her trophy. Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina later become friends. Later, she helps Gum Girl save everyone, even Rico, Dr. Gomez, Mrs. Gomez, Natalie, and the boy, from the Ferris wheel. She also saves her mom from pulling the key from the stand. Frenemies Natalie Gooch Natalie bullied Gabby, and insulting her for how she looks with her at school. In "Gum Luck", It appeared to be that Natalie had been bullying Gabby, and so, she had actually always thought of Gabby as her friend. Enemies Robo-Chef Robo-Chef wanted revenge on his baking event due to gum. His evil plan was to steal the bank and destroy Gum Girl, but his plan was foiled, got tripped by Gum Girl, and got arrested by the police for his crimes. The Underhander Evil Wind Book Appearances # Chews Your Destiny # Gum Luck # Popped Star # Cover Blown Flavors * Mighty-Mega Ultra-Stretchy Super-Duper Extenda-Bubble (Pink) * Galactic Grape (Purple) * Sour Apple Blast (Green) * Strawberry Surge (Red) (Unused) * Mango (Orange) Gallery Gum Girl stockton.png Gum Girl Transformation Montijo.jpg Original Gum Girl Sketch Montijo sm.jpg Gum Girl stockton (2).png Gum Girl models.jpg Gum 8X11.jpg Trivia * Usually, Gabby was afraid of being annoyed by Natalie Gooch. * Gum Girl usually uses peanut butter to turn back to the normal Gabby. * Gabby turns into Gum Girl by blowing a bubble, then running into it, with Gum Girl bursting out of it when it pops. * Gum Girl can stretch, shapeshift, and stick to surfaces at will. Different flavors of gum change her powers slightly. Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students